


Post Graduate Discourse

by melmac (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Empathy, Family Angst, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is on hiatus, M/M, Not Underage, Young Will, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/melmac
Summary: Hannibal finally meets the son of the woman he's been dating for months, and realizes his attentions are needed elsewhere





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a simple captioning tweet on Twitter by @ivoryandgold  
> [https://twitter.com/ivoryandgoId/status/838916656667717633]()  
> featuring two pics, one of Mads and one of Hugh. So I added this caption: He finally meets the son of the woman he's been dating and realizes he made a big mistake 
> 
> So this was born. 3 chapters, because I couldn't write just one. Should post final chapter tomorrow evening,

Hannibal rarely engaged in long, serious relationships, but at times they happened through sheer lack of attention on his part. He often started affairs, and then ended them abruptly with as little complication as possible. There were times, however, when his daily life became busy enough not to notice many months passing where a weekly, almost daily routine had set in with the same person. If said person wasn't objectionable, or in some cases, even interesting, he let it play itself out. His current relationship was about to break a new record.  Noticing  the date on the two opera tickets before slipping them into the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket, he realized he’d been officially dating Lillian Graham for over seven months.  Surprising, but in some ways it made sense. Lillian was a very practical and intelligent woman; a classic beauty with dark hair, delicate features and stormy gray eyes.  She was in the final year of her psychiatry residency, having gone back to school after her son—who he had yet to meet—was old enough to fend for himself. They’d met when she approached him after a lecture he gave at Johns Hopkins. Her questions intrigued him enough to invite her to dinner, and her uninhibited, yet sensual approach to sex, cemented several return visits to his bed. Now it was seven months later, and he was on his way to pick her up for their monthly trip to the opera.

The final performance of the season meant they were caught afterwards, by several people demanding Hannibal to throw a grand end of the season dinner like he had in the past. Though he humored them, it was very unlikely since he’d curtailed his nocturnal activities for over a year.  Fortunately Lillian had as much patience (or as little) for the opera crowd as he did, and said his goodbyes quickly. She’d been oddly distracted all evening and it wasn't until she emerged from the bathroom after her post-coital shower that she finally brought up what kept her contemplative all night. 

Her son was coming home for the summer. Usually he worked and took classes at his university during the break,  but he was finishing grad school next week, and would probably be settling in Baltimore until he thought of somewhere better to go. She rarely spoke of him, and he didn't even come home for the holidays, so Hannibal wasn’t sure what to think. The idea of her son spending the summer at her house seemed to stress her more than delight her, which he found odd. He offered to stay away until she and her son adjusted, but she dismissed that idea, saying she’d rather have him there. 

All he knew about  her previous life is she’d been married once before, presumably to her son’s father. Their relationship “went to hell” when her husband’s drinking increased over the years until she finally left with the boy when was about six yrs old. A couple of years later they were visited by a police officer who told them her ex collapsed on the street and died suddenly.  They shipped his meager possessions from Louisiana, which she put on some high shelves in their garage never to be touched again.  When Hannibal asked how her son had taken it all, she only said he was stoic and quiet as usual, but that she knew it was all an act. She left it at that, so he didn't press anymore. He wasn't sure he was much more than curious anyway. 

He was due to arrive that Saturday evening, so Hannibal offered to make an informal al fresco dinner at their home on Sunday. She lived in a small brick and cedar colonial in Roland Park, with a well-kept, secluded backyard and a small pool. He wondered how she could afford it being a single parent and going to school, but like most things, she offered no explanation.  He arrived a couple of hours before dinner to start prepping the chilled yellow tomato soup appetizer and watermelon and basil salad, before starting on the main course. He planned a light, simple meal of Seafood Brodo with oysters and sea bass, remembering a mention that her son was especially fond of seafood and often liked to fish himself. Whatever else there was to know about Will Graham, he’d have to discover for himself.

To his surprise the opportunity presented itself sooner than expected. After setting up in the kitchen, he walked outside to get the table ready, and was startled to see a young man, sitting on the edge of the pool with tanned legs dipped in the water, leaning on the stone reading a book. His jeans were rolled up just below his knees and the white short-sleeved cotton button up looked soft and billowy enough to be soft as a t-shirt. He could tell the shirt was probably expensive once, but now looked well-worn in a careless way. Most of the pictures in the house were of a young boy, no older than eleven or twelve with dark curls like his mother, and bright blue eyes that only hinted at the gray of his mother’s.  He supposed he should have expected a cute child would grow up to be a beautiful man, but he’d only thought of her son as some distant abstract concept until now.  But he wasn't impressed yet. Beauty was often tarnished by a dull mind, and so far, he hadn't even acknowledged his presence. 

Hannibal set a stack of plates down on the table and the noise brought his head out of his book finally. Will placed his book face down on the stone and removed his glasses from his shirt pocket and slipped them on. That was definitely intriguing—he obviously didn't need them to read. He stood up quickly and walked over to where Hannibal stood, but stopped just short of  the table, keeping a considerable distance between them.

“Um..sorry, I didn't hear you come out here.”

Hannibal smiled congenially, and closed the distance, reaching out to shake his hand. Will obliged, though he avoided his eyes.

“Hannibal Lecter; I’m sorry, I would have announced my presence, but I assumed you were out since your mother didn't introduce us.”

Will nodded, stopping his eyes just short of an eye-roll.  “She, forgets niceties sometimes, or maybe she forgot I was here. Oh, sorry...I’m Will. Where is she anyway?”

“Pleasure to meet you finally, Will. Your mother is upstairs getting ready. Well, I didn't meant to disturb you I just wanted to introduce myself.”

Will just gave him a small, toothless smile and walked back over to the pool edge and returned to reading his book. He left his glasses on this time.

* * *

 


End file.
